Amy The Bacholette
by Shadamyfanno1
Summary: this is my improved version. amy is in search of a new man. rouge to the rescue! what happens when she meets a black and red hedgehog?


Amy sat on the bench park crying her eyes out for sonic had shouted at her and even hit her with a stone that had been lying nearby. She could still feel the spot where sonic had hit her. She could still remember what happened like it was seconds ago when it was actually a few hours. Suddenly warm, peach coloured arms wrapped around and she didn't care if was a stranger she just lent into the touch, continuing her sobbing.

Her ears perked up as the person who was hugging her said her name. "Oh Amy. Why are you crying sweetie? Is it sonic again?" asked rouge. She and Amy had become good friends with Amy always sticking up for rouge and rouge always sticking up for Amy. Amy nodded will fresh tears welled up in her eyes.

Rouge felt her anger rise up inside her and that gave her another reason to kill sonic. She couldn't bear to see her best friend being crushed by the one she loved.

"Look Amy honey I think you need a new man. You can't always let sonic keep on breaking your heart until it will be unrepairable. You need to move on" Amy nodded but then a thought came into mind.

"But how am I going to find a new man rouge? I mean people might not like me because of my reputation" she asked the slightly older female. That was question rouge couldn't answer. But then an idea came into her mind. "I know. How about I set up my club for a dating service with you being able to learn about them. It would be the perfect thing for you" "I don't know rouge…" Amy said sounding unsure. "How do you know? It could be a good thing. And besides you need to give this a chance. Please" rouge pleaded giving Amy the puppy dog look.

"Alright all ready" Amy reluctantly agreed. "Yes. You won't regret it Amy" rouge said jumping up and down, buzzing with excitement.

The next few days was spent moving furniture, repainting and getting the advertisement sorted.

Once they were ready the search for Amy's new man began.

Amy sat on a stool with rouge waiting for someone to come in. first up was someone that surprised Amy, even rouge. Omega stood before them his red baby eyes staring at them with no emotion showing.

"Omega what are you doing here!" exclaimed rouge jumping off her stool and walking to him. "I simply came to see what this is all about" said omega with his robotic and emotionless voice. "But omega this is a speed dating place where Amy can find her dream man. Alright now that I have told you what this all about you can go" rouge said pointing to the door

"Wait rouge. Why don't we give him a chance?" Amy said in a thoughtful way. "Okay Amy if you say so." for a few hours they continued to question him. Then it came to one question that made omega go mad. "Would you protect Amy from eggman's robots?" rouge asked hesitantly "must destroy eggmans robots, must destroy eggmans robots" omega said repeatedly. Suddenly with a loud sound a compartment in his arms opened up and released out missiles destroying the walls. "Amy we need to find a way to shut down omega. Wow!"

Rouge said barely moving out of the way from a missile that was coming towards her. "Okay I go first and then you go up next" Amy shouted out over the noise rouge nodded indicating she understood. Amy got out her piko piko hammer and charged at him. She whacked omega really hard making him stop for a minute then tried to hit Amy back but missed her. Rouge came up and kicked him continuingly in the back.

He went on his knees and tried to catch rouge in his hands but failed. As rouge was kicking him Amy was whacking him with her hammer. Then all of a sudden he swatted rouge and sent her into a wall. As rouge slid down Amy could feel her anger rising up in her. "No one hurts my friends and gets away with it" Amy yelled. "Yyyaaahhh" she called out. She came and started to whack him again but harder this time.

Even when he was crumpled she continued until she was sure that he was unable to function. She turned her back on him and ran over to rouge who was unconscious. "Don't worry rouge I'll get you to a hospital"

When she got there they immediately put her in a bed so that she could wake up more comfortable. While Amy was in the waiting room knuckles came in with a bunch of flowers, a box of chocolate and 'get well soon cards'. "Hey how's she doing? I heard about what happened at the club" knuckles said "the doctor says she has a few broken bones. Other than that she should be fine" Amy replied. "Okay. Oh could you please put these in her room for me. Sure I'd like to put it in myself. It's just that I really need to guard the master emerald" knuckles explained. _He is way_ _too obsessed with the master emerald_ Amy thought. "Well see you later" knuckles left.

A few hours later and Amy was allowed to see rouge. As she entered the room guilt overwhelmed her as her eyes settled on rouge. Rouge was still out and was covered with bandages from head to toe.

Amy was starting to regret the whole idea about finding a new man to love. After spending a few more hours watching rouge breath sharply and slowly, she left to walk around and get her mind out of things.

She ended up at rouges half burned and smashed club. Looking around she started to clear up a little so that when rouge came out of hospital she wouldn't have to do much. After doing the best she could she sat down and just stared off into space.

A few days later and rouge was able to be let out of the hospital with a few bruises and scars all over her body.

They rebuilt the club and started the dating service for Amy again even though she tried to talk rouge out of the whole silly idea.

A few guys came and went like scourge who was only doing it to …urm you know what with Amy. Mephiles was only doing it to get a girlfriend much like the others which was: silver, knuckles and even tails who should have been at his garage inventing stuff.

It was now Tuesday and Amy was exhausted of the search for her new man. "Let's face it rouge. We will never find my …" she was interrupted by someone asking "hello is this place open?" she turned to see a black and crimson hedgehog standing in the doorway.

She had hearts in her eyes as she looked all over him. He had stunning crimson eyes matching with his fur. His quills were a bit like Sonics but pointed upwards instead. "It is but it's a dating service" rouge answered. The hedgehog nodded understanding instantly. His eyes then landed on Amy who had her head down trying to hide a blush.

"Hey your that pink hedgehog that helps 'sonic the hedgehog' in his fight against eggman. What is your name?" he said clicking his fingers and trying as hard as he can to remember her name.

"Amy. Amy rose" she answered for him "yeah that's right" the hedgehog said. "Say what's your name?" Amy asked, nervously. "Shadow the hedgehog" "are you related to sonic?" "You wish. I mean who would want to be related to him?" shadow replied sneering it.

"I know why don't you try this dating service shadow?" rouge asked. Amy gave her a look of both 'what are you mad' and 'I am so gonna kill you' "well ok then. So who am I going to meet?" shadow asked. "Well you see Amy is looking for a boyfriend since sonic is always so mean to her. So I thought about using my club to make this dating service for her" rouge explained

"Alright then where do I start?" shadow asked. Shadow was questioned continually and when questions like 'if you were on a date with her where would you take her?' and 'do you plan to get married to her?' came up he would blush so hard and mumbled a little. Finally the questioning was over. "Alright shadow you seem like a pretty nice guy. Let's see how you go" rouge said.

It had been a few months later and Amy and shadows relationship was blossoming. Amy accepted the fact that shadow was trying his best so she made it easy for him.

One day Amy came to the flat they both lived in. "shadow I' m home" she called out waiting for a reply. All she got was some shuffling coming from the front room.

A few moments later shadow appeared a little nervous which was strange. "Shadow are you alright?" Amy asked a little freaked out by his expression. Shadow nodded while a light blush came onto his face.

He then did something very surprising. He got onto one knee and brought out a small black box. Amy gasped and held her breath in.

"Amy rose I know we have been dating for a few months but I really like you. In fact words can't say how much I love you. So would you do me the honour of becoming my wife and my soul mate?" he asked anxiously. "Yes" Amy managed to say.

A few months spent of planning they had their dream wedding and lived happily ever after with their children.

Fin

This is my improved version of the story. Hope you like it.


End file.
